Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to techniques for fabricating an array of high performance FinFET devices.
Description of the Related Art
Advanced integrated circuits often feature strained channel transistors, silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, FinFET structures, or combinations thereof, in order to continue scaling transistor gate lengths below 20 nm. Such technologies allow the channel length of the transistor to shrink while minimizing detrimental consequences such as current leakage and other short channel effects.
A FinFET is an electronic switching device in which a conventional planar semiconducting channel is replaced by a semiconducting fin that extends outward from the substrate surface. In such a device, the gate, which controls current flow in the fin, wraps around three sides of the fin so as to influence current flow from three surfaces instead of one. The improved control achieved with a FinFET design results in faster switching performance and reduced current leakage than is possible with a planar transistor. FinFETs are described in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 8,759,874, and U.S. Patent Application Publication US2014/0175554, assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application.
Strained silicon transistors have been developed to increase mobility of charge carriers, i.e., electrons or holes, passing through a semiconductor lattice. Incorporating strain into the channel of a semiconductor device stretches the crystal lattice, thereby increasing charge carrier mobility in the channel so that the device becomes a more responsive switch. Introducing a compressive strain into a PFET transistor tends to increase hole mobility in the channel, resulting in a faster switching response to changes in voltage applied to the transistor gate. Likewise, introducing a tensile strain into an NFET transistor tends to increase electron mobility in the channel, also resulting in a faster switching response.
There are many ways to introduce tensile or compressive strain into transistors, for both planar devices and FinFETs. Such techniques typically entail incorporating into the device epitaxial layers of one or more materials having crystal lattice dimensions or geometries that differ slightly from those of the silicon substrate. The epitaxial layers can be made of doped silicon or silicon germanium (SiGe), for example. Such epitaxial layers can be incorporated into source and drain regions, into the transistor gate that is used to modulate current flow in the channel, or into the channel itself, which is a portion of the fin. For example, one way to introduce strain is to replace bulk silicon from the source and drain regions, or from the channel, with silicon compounds such as silicon germanium. Because Si—Ge bonds are longer than Si—Si bonds, there is more open space in a SiGe lattice. Electrons thus move more freely through a lattice that contains elongated Si—Ge and Ge—Ge bonds than through a lattice that contains shorter Si—Si bonds. The presence of germanium atoms having longer bonds tends to stretch the lattice, causing internal strain. Replacing silicon atoms with SiGe atoms can be accomplished, for example, during a controlled process of epitaxial crystal growth, in which a new SiGe crystal layer is grown from the surface of a bulk silicon crystal, while maintaining the same crystal structure of the underlying bulk silicon crystal. Alternatively, strain can be induced in the fin from below the device by using various types of SOI substrates. An SOI substrate features a buried insulator, typically a buried oxide layer (BOX) underneath the active area. SOI FinFET devices have been disclosed in patent applications assigned to the present assignee, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0279970, entitled “SOI FinFET Transistor with Strained Channel,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.